


Bubble Trouble

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Ryeowook just wanted a lazy day. Jongwoon wasn't having any of it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes the title doesn't make any sense haha! I couldn't keep this plot out of my head since Ryeowook spammed bubble with his bitch rant. Haha! Also, this is unbeta-ed! So excuse the typos or errors. I just wanted to get this out of my system. Don't be too harsh on me tho! This is my first smut! Lol. Comments and kudos would be highly appreciated! :)
> 
> **fixed some minor typos I saw! :)

Jongwoon posts a short video of himself on twitter with the caption _‘You have to get up’_ because he’s bored, and it’s been an hour since he last tried to wake the sleeping boy beside him. Ryeowook just completely ignored him. He didn’t really like forcing Ryeowook to wake up because he gets super bitchy and unbearable for the rest of the day. So he just lets Ryeowook sleep in some more while he gets ready to leave.

It only took him thirty minutes to shower and get dressed, and when he comes back to their shared bedroom, Ryeowook was still sound asleep. “Baby, wake up…” Jongwoon says in a soft whisper, being mindful not to startle Ryeowook. He pokes Ryeowook’s cheek gently to try and urge the younger to wake up. “I need to go, and you need to get up.”

Ryeowook only grumbles in response. He turns away from Jongwoon’s incessant prodding so he can bury his face further into his pillow. He folds his leg up, causing the blanket to ride up and expose just a glimpse of his bare ass.

Jongwoon just sighs in resignation. He cocks his hip as he stares down at his lover, bare ass and all. This is one of those days that Ryeowook just randomly decides that he’s going to sleep in and laze around all day. Jongwoon can’t stay any longer since he has a hair appointment to go to in less than an hour and his manager for the day is on his way already. He reaches down to pat Ryeowook’s ass, tapping the soft and plump flesh with a little more force than necessary.

“Ryeowook, I really need to go. It’s way past noon already, you need to get up. Aren’t you meeting your parents today?” Jongwoon says, his voice a little louder this time.

“Leave me alone and just go away… I want to sleep more. You’re not some god who can tell me when to get up!” Ryeowook grumbles, half awake at this point and clearly already getting irritated.

Jongwoon frowns at the way the younger raised his voice at him. How can he be so _disrespectful_? Something snaps inside Jongwoon. And the next thing he knows, he’s pressing his free hand on the pillow just by Ryeowook’s head, leans down, and whispers in Ryeowook’s ear, his voice low, husky, and oozing with command. “You’re going to get up when I tell you to get up, _Ryeowook_.”

With his other hand, he starts to gently rub the mound that is Ryeowook’s ass before giving the flesh a hard squeeze, his nails digging onto his skin.

  
Ryeowook lets out a soft whimper but still keeping his eyes closed despite being fully away now, and still insisting on ignoring Jongwoon, thinking that he would just leave him alone. That’s where Ryeowook was wrong.

“You leave me with no choice, then,” Jongwoon says. He skillfully parts Ryeowook’s ass cheeks with one hand, his middle finger immediately finding the puckered hole. He rubs circles around it, feeling the crusty dried up cum that they weren’t able to clean up from the night before. He pressed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle, immediately feeling Ryeowook clenching tightly around it. Without a moment to spare, he pushes his finger deeper until he’s knuckles deep. It was easy even without lube considering that Ryeowook is still loose after being fucked for hours last night. Jongwoon smirks as he pulls his finger all the way out until only the tip is left before pressing back in. He repeats this until he could hear Ryeowook whimpering into his pillow. Jongwoon, still being considerate and nice, grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirts a generous amount just between Ryeowook’s crack, letting the gel drip down all the way to his fingers. He pulls his fingers out so he can properly smear the lube around Ryeowook’s hole and his fingers. Once he’s satisfied, he slips three fingers all at once, thrusting in and out, curling and twisting his fingers inside.

Ryeowook turns to lie on his front completely so he can raise his ass up to give Jongwoon a better angle. He bucks his hips back in time of Jongwoon’s thrusts all the while grinding down on the pillow between his legs just so he can get any kind of friction on his now painfully hard cock.

“Fuck, J-Jongwoon…” Ryeowook moans out. He reaches behind to spread his cheeks apart to give Jongwoon the full view of his hole. He cries out when Jongwoon easily slips a fourth finger.

“So now you’re awake, huh? I thought you wanted to sleep some more?” Jongwoon questions, his thrusts getting harder and faster.

  
“F-Fuck, that feels so g-good! Faster! I’m c-close!” Ryeowook screams.

With a forceful thrust, Jongwoon reaches deeper and just barely grazes that sensitive bundle of nerves before pulling his fingers out completely.

Ryeowook cries at the sudden loss of Jongwoon’s fingers. He was so close. He lets go of his ass and reaches down between his legs, wrapping his fingers around his cock and was about to start stroking himself when Jongwoon immediately yanked it away.

“I never told you you can touch yourself, baby,” Jongwoon says, his voice dripping with dominance. He grabs Ryeowook by the wrists and puts them behind his back. “Keep them here or else I’m going to punish you even more. You’ve been so disrespectful, Ryeowook. I need to teach you a lesson.”

Ryeowook’s only response was a whimper that almost sounded like a sob, but he nods, nonetheless. He keeps his hands behind his back as instructed.

Jongwoon grabs Ryeowook by his hips and lifts him up higher, telling Ryeowook to bend his knees underneath him. Jongwoon spanks Ryeowook’s ass a couple of times until he could see his red handprint blooming across Ryeowook’s skin. He then spreads Ryeowook open once again. He watches as Ryeowook’s hole starts twitching. He blows a soft gush of air against it and sees it clenching harder. Jongwoon smirks before he leans forward until his lips are pressed flushed against Ryeowook’s pulsing hole. He repeatedly rubs his tongue across the opening before pressing the tip of his tongue against the tight muscle. He forcefully slips his tongue into Ryeowook and just starts fucking Ryeowook like that. He makes these obscene slurping sounds as he licks and eat Ryeowook out, tasting the lube and a little hit of himself left after last night. He reaches around Ryeowook and starts stroking Ryeowook’s cock.

“S-Shit, Jongwoon! I can’t… I can’t last any longer, please, please, _please_ …!”

And just before Ryeowook was about to come, Jongwoon halts and immediately lets go and pulls away. He flips Ryeowook over until he’s lying on his back now. Jongwoon looks down at him as he hovers on top of him with his hands on either side of Ryeowook’s head.

“You awake now?” Jongwoon says teasingly with a smirk, his lips still glistening with lube and spit. His eyes travels down to Ryeowook’s body, completely satisfied at the sight of Ryeowook’s cock curling up against his stomach, still fully erect.

Ryeowook just stares at him completely dumbfounded, his eyes wide with his pupils blown. “You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me.”

Jongwoon just laughs and smiles widely. He leans down to kiss Ryeowook on the forehead. “No, I’m not. You can take care of your _little problem_ on your own. I have to go.”

Jongwoon gets out of bed and grabs some tissue on the nightstand to wipe his mouth with before popping a few mints and grabbing his bag. He was already at the door when he turned back to wave goodbye only to have a pillow thrown at his face.

“Fuck you!” Ryeowook screeched loudly from the bed, his entire body shaking. He was fuming mad.

Jongwoon just laughs dismissively. “You’re cute when you’re mad,” Jongwoon winks at him. “And no, baby. You don’t fuck me. _I_ fuck _you_ ,” Jongwoon gave him that look. That look that said _I’m going to come home later and fuck you all night long in every way possible so be ready_ which just sent shivers down Ryeowook’s spine and just makes his cock ache and throb even more.

It didn’t take long for Ryeowook to satisfy himself. It only took him a few strokes until he was coming in his hand and all over his stomach. He’s still pissed because: one, he really did want to sleep more and; two, he preferred if Jongwoon finished what he started. But the promise of a wild night that awaits him later somehow eases his nerves.

He sprawls across the bed so he could catch his breath. He wipes his soiled hand on the sheets since he has to wash it later anyway. He grabs his phone, opens his Lysn app and goes on a bitch rant on Bubble, knowing full well that Jongwoon would to see it. He mentions Kyuhyun in some of the messages just to piss off Jongwoon and get back at him. He took a shower not long after that, took a photo of himself in his robe with his wet hair pushed back. He sends that as well to Bubble. He gets dressed and leaves to meet his parents.

Jongwoon didn’t see Ryeowook’s Bubble messages in time since he’s currently stuck in the salon after god knows how long. A playful smirk forms on his lips as he read the messages one by one.

He takes his own photos and posts them on Bubble along with a message.

_I want to go home soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
